


What Makes A Husband

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: HLVRAI Requests [1]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Bubby and Coomer are soft, Bubby has never left Black Mesa before the events of HLVRAI, Coomer is just like so whipped for this fire gremlin, M/M, That's fun, Wedding, he's vibin now man, marriages, so like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Gordon wonders when Coomer and Bubby actually got married.
Relationships: Bubby/Dr. Coomer, Implied Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: HLVRAI Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939135
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152





	What Makes A Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Bubby & Coomer's wedding day !!!!!!!! & they're aliens or monsters, like the common thought, & it's all atypical (like they either don't know about or don't care for human wedding intricacies etc etc) in cute ways !!!!! 
> 
> Not exactly what I wrote but! It's cute and I also asked the person the prompt came from and they were chill with this!

“Hey Coomer?” Coomer glanced over at him, sitting next to him on the bench in the park they had taken Joshua and Sunkist too. Tommy was chaperoning the boy and the dog, while Bubby and Benrey were off to the side, doing... something. Coomer could honestly say he had no clue what it was his husband was doing. 

“Yes Gordon?” 

“When did you and Bubby get married? I mean, he’s said before that he never left Black Mesa before the whole thing happened and I just... was wondering.” 

“Oh!” Coomer laughed, leaning back slightly. “We aren’t actually married!” 

Gordon stared at him, confusion obvious. “What?”  
“WE started dating a few years after my last marriage, and a bout a year into that, he asked me what marriage actually was. When I explained it to him as something two people did when they wanted to share the rest of their lives together, Bubby started calling me his husband!” Coomer sighed softly, smiling over at Gordon. “I didn’t have the heart to tell him that’s not how it worked, so I marked the day he said it first and just called that our marriage anniversary.” 

Gordon hmmed, turning to look out back towards Benrey and Bubby, both of whom were in a tree. “I mean... that’s actually kinda cute.” 

“I am planning a real wedding soon enough, though most of it won’t be traditional, I’m sure. I’ve got to finalize a few things, and then we’ll legally be married!” Coomer smiled over at Gordon, who smiled back, glancing back towards their boys again only to find the tree they had been in was now on fire. 

“Son of a-”

**Author's Note:**

> Bubby lit the tree on fire and left like he didn't.


End file.
